Un amour de flamme
by Ludivinne
Summary: Ami Hamena, membre de l'Ambu déteste Konoha. Suite à une rencontre elle change de camps à cause d'un beau brun ténèbreux ...
1. Mission S

Chapitre 1 : Mission S.

« Ami Hamena. Ninja confirmé.

Membre débutant dans l'Anbu. Masque du phénix.

Aucune famille en vie depuis 10 ans.

Dossier incomplet. »

Courir, sauter, retomber puis encore courir.

2 semaines. Voilà 2 semaines que je traque le fuyard avec ma meilleure amie, le masque du chat.

Notre cible, un ninja déserteur du village de Kiri, a volé un parchemin important dans son propre village.

On doit le rattraper pour le lui voler à notre tour, puis le tuer.

Ma camarade me fait signe. J'acquiesce, on procède donc comme toujours.

Elle enlève son masque et sa cape, puis, sans ralentir l'allure, se transforme en une puissante panthère noire.

Elle disparaît de ma vue et je me mets à accélerer, inconsciemment.

C'était notre première mission de rang S.

Si on arrivait à rapporter ce parchemin, Konoha développera de nouveaux justus très puissants. Konoha profitera de nous, encore une fois.

Tout à coup, un cri de félin retentit. Le signal.

Rapidement, je me débarrasse de ma cape, de mon haut et de mon bas.

Je suis maintenant en combinaison spéciale, faite par ma famille, pour ma famille, pour mon don héréditaire, que pour moi, en somme.

Le ninja surgit devant moi, étonné.

FEU.

Je m'enflamme.

Des flammes de feu, qui semblent vivantes, tournent autour de moi, rentrent en moi, ressortent de moi. Je suis une flamme.

Je suis le feu.

Le déserteur s'arrêta stupéfait, mais son instinct le rappela à l'ordre et il essaya de s'échapper.

Pas assez rapide.

D'un bond, j'atterris sur lui.

Il hurle sa douleur, sa souffrance et sa mort.

J'épargne son sac et ses habits au maximum. Sans épargner sa peau et son visage, bien sûr.

Après quelques minutes de débattement inutile, il meurt, comme beaucoup d'autres. A cause de moi. A cause de cette mission. A cause de Konoha.

Je reprends ma forme d'origine et tombe à genoux sous l'effet de la fatigue.

Quelqu'un me rattrape avant que je m'écroule sur le sol, mais je suis trop exténuée pour réfléchir.

Feu. Je vois du feu.

Ma mère, mon père, mes frères et mes soeurs. Tous périssent dans les flammes. Sans douleur, avec le sourier.

Les Hamena sont comme ça.

Ils naissent dans les flammes, ils meurent dans les flammes.

Ils servent Konoha, ils obéissent à Konoha, ils meurent pour Konoha.

Pourquoi ?

Cette question n'a jamais eu de réponse. On ne m'a jamais répondu autrement que par « Oublie. »

Oublie cette question, oublie tes sentiments, oublie-toi.

Sert Konoha et oublie.

Je ne veux plus oublier.

« Ami ? Eh, oh ?! Allez, debout, espèce de feignasse ! »

Lentement, j'ouvre les yeux. Je regarde mon amie.

Ma tête est lourde, et quand elle parle, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants joue de la trompette dans ma tête.

« Hisa ! Par pitié, tais-toi !

- Franchement, il est horrible, ton pouvoir héréditaire ! dit-elle en riant.

- Alors compatis et tais-toi ! Ou alors, arrête au moins de crier ! gémis-je.

- T'as beau être puissante, après un combat, t'as la gueule de bois à chaque fois ! »

Je grommelle une réponse à mon amie, contrariée mais amusée.

Soudain, un détail me revint à l'esprit.

« Et le rouleau ?

- Tu sais que t'es horrible comme fille ? Tu tues quelqu'un, mais tu ne penses qu'à la mission ! Franchement, t'as beau dire mais t'as le sens du devoir !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Bon, accouche !

- Le rouleau est ici en sécurité et le mec consumé d'amour pour toi !

- Mais oui, bien sûr chaton.

- Je ne suis pas un chaton ! protesta Hisa.

- Pourtant t'as le masque du chat !

- C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de masque de la panthère ! dit-elle en boudant.

- Mais pleure pas, petit chaton ! rajoutai-je en souriant. »

Elle protesta, ria et nous continuâmes notre conversation sur des sujets plus banals.

Ensuite, nous nous mîmes en route vers notre village natal, le village caché des feuilles.

« AMI-SAN !

- Qu'y a-t-il, Hokage-sama ?

- Tu pourrais y mettre plus du tien !

- Je m'excuse, Hokage-sama. »

J'étais avec le Hokage, dans la salle d'entrainement.

Naruto Uzumaki, 20 ans, Hokage depuis 2 ans.

Gamin borné, ado sensible, homme responsable, Hokage de Konoha.

Même à 20 ans, Naruto restait mal à l'aise près des femmes.

Faut dire qu'avoir Sakura Haruno, ninja la plus douée dans la médecine après Tsunade-sama ET ninja qui ne retenait JAMAIS ses coups, comme partenaire n'était pas pour améliorer tout ça.

Après avoir accompli notre mission une semaine auparavant, le chef de l'Anbu m'a autorisé deux semaines de congé.

Comme je n'ai jamais quelque chose d'utile à faire, au bout d'une semaine, je me suis mise à tourner en rond. Comme Hokage-sama n'avait personne avec qui s'entraîner (tous les autres étaient en mission), il a voulu faire plus large connaissance avec moi.

Il savait que j'étais l'ancienne petite-amie de Kiba, ce qui lui a donné un prétexte pour me parler.

Je m'entraîne donc en ce moment avec lui pour approfondir mes techniques de corps à corps.

Quelques heures plus tard, je rejoins Hisa, qui devait me présenter au nouveau membre de notre équipe.

« Il est plutôt timide, alors ne t'étonne pas. me prévint-elle.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il sait faire ? demandai-je, ennuyée.

- Tu verras sur place ! »

Haussant les épaules, je suivis mon amie, qui décida soudain de sauter sur les toits.

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement près du lieu de rendez-vous, un petit bar où nous nous retrouvions de temps en temps, Hisa et moi.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux mauves était devant, visiblement nerveux, puisqu'il jetait des coups d'oeil autour de lui toutes les deux secondes.

Je remarquai un grand sourire sur la bouche de mon amie qui commençait même à rougir.

« Ben dis moi, tu es sûre que c'est pour des raisons professionnelles que tu l'as pris ? »

Elle secoua la tête en rougissant de plus belle.

Hisa se dirigea vers lui. Je lui emboîtai le pas.

« On va s'amuser... » pensai-je.


	2. Mission ennuyeuse

_**Chapitre 2 : Mission ennuyeuse.**_

« Ami Hamena.

- Oui ?

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez détruit le bar ?

- Un malentendu.

- Un malentendu ? En état d'ivresse ? »

Le vieux se massa les tempes, ne sachant pas comment exploser de colère.

J'en profitai pour repenser aux derniers évènements.

Un serveur m'avait dragué et s'était permis d'essayer de m'embrasser. Personne n'avait le droit de m'embrasser.

Il avait pensé qu'après m'avoir fait boire il pourrait me faire faire ce qu'il voulait ?

Il avait tord.

Bon ok. Il fallait avouer que j'avais bu plus que de raison, mais détruire un bar parce qu'on avait trop bu n'était pas le mieux pour mon image.

Non, c'était carrément ridicule. C'est pour ça que je n'ai répondu que par « Un malentendu ».

Je buvais alors que je ne supportais pratiquement pas l'alcool. Je suis bizarre, je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais y a des jours où je dois me remettre d'aplomb.

« Hamena-san, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais vos dernières actions entraînent une chute.

- Je le sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit.

- Bien que vous accomplissiez brillamment toutes vos missions, en civil, vous dérapez toujours.

- Oui.

- Vos coéquipiers endossent eux aussi la responsabilité de vos actes, Hamena-san.

- Oui.

- BON SANG ! Tu pourrais faire un effort pour eux ! explosa le vieux en se levant. »

J'approuvai d'un signe de la tête. Il m'avait tutoyé, chose rare.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire contre mes envies, mes instincts, mon caractère ?

Rien. Mais Konoha veut que l'on ne devienne que des pions, des êtres sans sentiments ni caractère.

Je refuse.

Mon interlocuteur se rassit et me tendit un dossier. Je le pris.

« Voici votre mission, vous l'accomplirez seule. »

J'ouvre le dossier et commence à lire :

« Dossier de mission, Rang D.

Protection d'un village dans la montagne Nord.

Durée : 5 mois. »

« Quoi ? 5 mois ? Pour jouer les gardes du corps d'un village tout entier ?

- Le village est dans un coin isolé, mais les villageois ont du mal à se défendre contre les bêtes sauvages. C'est là que vous interviendrez.

- Mais je suis un membre de l'Anbu ! Pas une kunoichi débutante ! protestai-je.

- Ça vous calmera ! Vous pouvez rassembler vos affaires pour partir. Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin est inscrit dans le dossier. »

Sans un regard pour le vieillard, je sors en trombe.

Un ninja se détache de la forêt et avance dans la clairière.

Il est seul et porte un long manteau sombre.

Un homme aux cheveux blancs, portant une grande épée dans son dos le rejoint.

« Alors Sasuke-san ?

- J'ai trouvé l'endroit parfait. J'y ai mis un point de chakra.

- J'y conduis Karin et Juugo ?

- Oui. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc fit tournoyer son épée en riant méchamment.

« Tu devrais être plus décontracté !

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Suigetsu.

- C'est comme tu veux après tout ! répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Il se retourna et disparut dans la forêt.

Sasuke regarda le soleil se coucher, lentement. Quand il eût totalement disparu, l'homme se dirigea sur les traces de son compagnon.

1 MOIS !

Cela fait 1 mois que je suis ici à protéger un village paumé dans le fin fond de la montagne !

1 mois à m'ennuyer fermement !

Les prétendues bêtes sauvages n'étaient toujours pas apparues !

Je descendis de mon arbre, aussi appelé « poste d'observation », et me dirigeai d'un pas furieux vers le village de Kôta.

Avec à peine 100 habitants, Kôta était un village assez pauvre et traditionel qui vivait dans cette montagne depuis voilà plus de 300 ans.

La raison pour laquelle le village continuait d'exister malgré sa localisation était que ses habitants étaient très doués avec le bois. En effet, plus de la moitié des habitants étaient des charpentiers accomplis et des sculpteurs de bois professionnels. Grâce à la forêt avoisinante qui possédait plusiseurs espèces d'arbres rares et chers, ces artistes charpentiers vivaient ici.

L'endroit était charmant, convial et calme. Tellement calme que c'en était à mourir d'ennui.

Comment et pourquoi ces gens vivaient ici ?

Je ne saurais pas répondre à cette question. Il fallait avoir une grande volonté et un attachement stupide pour vivre dans ce trou perdu, sur un flanc de montagne !

Je franchis le portail qui donnait accès au village sans un regard pour le garde qui me salua mécaniquement.

Ce village était entouré d'une muraille en bois, haute de 4 mètres, avec de belles décorations totalement inutiles pour protéger les gens des bêtes sauvages.

Bêtes sauvages qui avaient apparement fait beaucoup de dégâts avant mon arrivée.

Les habitants avaient cru que je leur portais chance, et maintenant, ils me chouchoutaient.

Et je pense que je ne m'en plaindrais pas, même si ça en devenait lassant à force.

« Hamena-sama ! Hamena-samaaaa ! hurla un gosse de 10 ans en courant.

- Qu'y a t-il, Hiro-san ? demandai-je.

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans le bois près de la rivière !

- Allons bon, il y a toujours un truc étrange avec toi ! dis-je avec exaspération. »

Hiro était le petit garçon de la famille qui me logeait. Il était d'une nature curieuse qui paniquait pour un rien.

Le jour de mon arrivée, il s'était tout de suite mis à me tourner autour en me posant plein de questions sur les ninjas, qu'il trouvait, je cite, « super-hyper-méga-cOOl ».

Il me prenait pour une simple débutante alors que j'étais déjà un membre de l'Anbu.

Mais il fallait avouer que les gens simples étaient persuadés que l'Anbu n'avait dans ses rangs que des anciens avec une puissance colossale et inimaginable.

Ce qui n'était vrai qu'à moitié. Tous les membres de l'Anbu avaient une très grande puissance.

Je suivis donc le gamin qui me racontait ce qu'il avait vu. Sûrement un quelconque rongeur apeuré qui avait fui depuis longtemps.

En repassant devant le portail, le garde me resalua en riant.

Je marmonnai quelques injures au mec qui se foutait de ma tête et lui envoyai un regard noir, pendant qu'Hiro continuait à me raconter sa vie.

Franchement ! Il était pire que Hina quand il s'y mettait !

Arrivés près de la rivière, il me montra des traces.

« Et alors ? Un animal est venu boire et il a laissé des empreintes !

- Mais regarde ! C'est des traces de pas avec des traces de... quelque chose de lourd et solide apparemment... »

Je m'approchai, curieuse.

Effectivement, il y avait des traces de pas et des traces... de... de kunai ! Je mis ma main sur les longues effilades et sentis encore des traces de chakra.

« Hiro, rentre imédiatement au village et préviens que des ninjas sont ici. Demande à ce que personne ne sorte de l'enceinte tant que je ne reviendrais pas, c'est compris ?

- Mais je-

- Obéis moi !

-... Oui Hamena-sama. »

Il se mit à courir en direction du village.

En analysant les autres traces, mon mauvais pressentiment s'accrut.


	3. Rencontre

_**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre.**_

« SASUKE ! »

« Bon sang ! Qu'elle est chiante ! » se dit Sasuke en ignorant délibérément la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges.

« Sasuke ! Arrête de m'ignorer !

- Qu'y a t-il encore ?

- Le village !

- Quel village ?

- Mais celui que tu m'as demandé de localiser !

- Alors ? demande t-il, énervé.

- Ben... Suigetsu est allé voir le village.

- QUOI ? Mais j'avais dit de ne pas bouger ! »

L'Uchiha se dirigea à travers la fôret en ignorant les cris de sa camarade.

Il était entouré d'incapables ! Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile avait désobéi ? Il avait pourtant précisé qu'il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer pour l'instant ! Sasuke était à bout. Et Juugo ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas retenu ?

Soudain, il tomba nez à nez avec ce dernier.

« Juugo ? Où est Suigetsu ?

- Je ne sais pas, pardon. dit Juugo, intimidé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea brutalement Sasuke.

- Et bien, je viens de remarquer que Suigetsu n'était plus là et j'allais te l'annoncer.

- Trop tard ! lâche t-il froidement. »

Mais ils étaient tous inconscients ou quoi ? Comment est-ce que Taka allait détruire le village de Konoha si seul un de ses membres possédait un cerveau ?

Sasuke grogna plusieurs insultes fleuries, et partit en courant et en criant :

« Vous autres, restez ICI ! »

Suigetsu en avait marre de ramasser des branches mortes. Il s'ennuyait trop.

Le ninja avait senti de l'activité et s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien aller jeter un coup d'oeil, car de toute façon, personne ne remarquerait son absence.

Erreur. Karin s'en était aperçue, mais lui ne le savait pas encore.

Le ninja avait aperçu un ruisseau et s'était ensuite désaltéré.

Erreur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ami avait remarqué les traces.

Le ninja était passé il y a une dizaine de minutes.

Il était peut-être déjà loin ou il m'épiait en ce moment même.

Je me retournai d'un coup, mais ne vis personne. Ne sentis personne. Je me faisais peur pour rien. Il était déjà loin.

En effet, je découvris quelques instants plus tard des traces qui m'indiquaient où le fuyard était allé.

Aller ou ne pas aller ?

La mission ne précisait pas de ninja, donc je n'étais aucunement obligée de le traquer. Mais... j'étais très curieuse de nature.

Ne dit-on pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

Malgré toutes les raisons existantes pour rester au village, mon défaut prit le dessus.

Une seconde et demi plus tard, je courais derrière cet individu.

J'étais excitée comme jamais ! Enfin de l'action !

Après une dizaine de minutes de course, Sasuke sentit le chakra de Suigetsu qui s'approchait.

Il s'arrêta et l'attendit.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'intéressé s'arrêta.

« Yo, Sasuke ! Quelle surprise ! s'exclama le ninja avec une voix tremblante.

- Où étais-tu passé ? J'avais précisé qu'il ne fallait PAS se ballader SANS RAISON !

- Oh, c'est bon ! râla l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas bon ! Je- »

L'Uchiha s'arrêta soudainement. Quelqu'un les espionnait. Suigetsu lâcha lui aussi un juron lorsqu'il perçut la présence.

Dans un seul mouvement, les deux déchus se tournèrent vers un arbre qui se tenait à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux.

« Montre toi ! »

Sasuke... C'était Sasuke...

J'arrive pas à le croire... A croire mes propres yeux...

C'était impossible ! Qu'est ce que Sasuke ferait ici ? Il n'y avait rien ! Presque personne ! Un endroit des plus inconnus et peu fréquentés !

_Peu fréquentés_... Alors peut-être que Sasuke était venu se cacher dans cette montagne pour échapper aux forces spéciales des villages !

Ce n'était pas le genre de Sasuke de fuir ainsi, mais...

Sasuke... Tellement de souvenirs affluaient rien qu'en pensant à son nom...

Haine et amour. Souffrance et bonheur.

Je l'aimais, comme toutes les filles du village.

Il m'ignorait, moi et toutes les autres filles du village.

Il était beau, fort, puissant, désirable... Mais il était aussi froid, distant, méprisant, horrible... Il y avait tellement de contradictions quand on pensait au clan Uchiha.

« Montre toi ! »

Zut ! J'étais découverte ! Je m'étais fait avoir comme une bleue à cause de cette maudite déconcentration ! Autant se montrer pour avoir un minimum de dignité !

Je sortis de derrière l'arbre en me tenant prête à riposter, fuir, attaquer.

« Qui es-tu ? me demanda t-il avec colère.

- Que faites vous là ? demandai-je d'une voix neutre.

- Je t'ai posé une question !

- Moi je t'en ai posé une autre, Sasuke Uchiha. »

Je le vis sourire méchament.

« Très bien, puisque tu me connais, je te conseille de me répondre si tu ne veux pas mourir en souffrant.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre ? »

Bon ok. Il fallait avouer que j'étais très forte.

Ok, il fallait avouer que j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens.

Ok, j'avais une chance de le battre.

Mais provoquer un Uchiha n'est jamais une chose très intelligente à faire. Il me le prouva en dégainant son sabre et en me le mettant sous la mâchoire sans que je puisse distinguer ses mouvements.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver ! En moins d'une seconde il avait traversé 15 mètres ! Serait-ce ça, le pouvoir d'un Uchiha ?

A ce moment, je ne dus ma vie qu'à mes merveilleux réflexes.

Je saute en arrière de quelques pas tout en dégainant mes kunais.

« Suigetsu ?

- Ouais ?

- N'interviens pas ! »

Sa voix trahissait une certaine excitation. Une excitation qu'éprouvaient les ninjas lors d'un combat.

Sasuke pensait donc que j'étais une adversaire digne de lui.

Ma fierté se gonfla de même que mon impatience de débuter ce combat.

J'exécutai rapidement un sceau de feu en même temps que Sasuke se mit à bouger.

J'esquivai les shurikens qu'il me lança en continuant de rassembler le pouvoir de ma technique.

Son sabre passa à quelques centimètres de mon visage, m'égratignant la joue et me coupant une mèche de cheveux. Sans importance.

Voyant que mon attaque allait sortir, Sasuke recula et fit le sceau de sa tecnhique préféré, « la technique suprême de la boule de feu » en même temps que mes « flammes de la passion » fusaient de toutes parts.

Il y eût une explosion et j'en profitai pour me téléporter derrière Sasuke qui envoya valser in extremis mes kunais avec son sabre.

Après un bref répit, Sasuke recula et sauta au dessus de moi pour abattre son arme sur ma tête. Je roulai sur le côté en me relevant plus excitée que jamais.

Son sabre atterrit avec force sur le sol, créant une large fissure. Si je n'avais pas esquivé ce coup...

Un combat, un combat contre Sasuke Uchiha ! Il allait payer !

« Pas trop mal ! dit-il narquoisement.

- Toi non plus, ça peut aller. rétorquai-je sur le même ton.

- Quoi ? »

Il était de nouveau furieux. Parfait. Mon sang chauffait au sens propre comme au figuré. J'en voulais plus, un combat encore plus excitant et dangereux.

Les traits déformés par la colère, il attaqua de nouveau et je m'évertuai à esquiver ses attaques.

Un coup dans le vide, un autre coupant un arbre, un autre passant à quelques millimètres de ma poitrine...

Je formai rapidement le sceau des « flammes écarlates » en m'entaillant les paumes. Parfait, il ne restait qu'à le toucher et lui faire subir la douleur.

Sasuke envoya une nouvelle fois son sabre que j'esquivai en me baissant, puis j'agrippai de mes deux mains le poignet qui tenait son sabre.

Il cria de douleur et m'envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui m'obligea à lâcher prise, et me projeta à quelques mètres de là.

Je me relevai en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, ravie de l'avoir blessé, d'avoir réussi à le toucher.

« Sale garce ! Mais qui es-tu à la fin ?

- Je m'appelle Ami Hamena. Membre phénix de l'Anbu.

- L'Anbu, hein ? Dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'utilise ceci. »

Tout à coup, un énorme squelette enveloppa le corps de Sasuke devant mes yeux ébahis.

Ça s'annoncait mal.

_Lulu : Bon c'est mon premier combat (que j'écris), j'espère que c'était … lisable ^^_


	4. Feu, je suis feu

_**Chapitre 4 : Feu, je suis feu.**_

« Tu vas voir maintenant ! »

Il tendit la main comme pour me balayer, même s'il était trop loin de moi, mais une énorme main noire m'envoya valser dans un arbre.

J'avais le souffle court. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? C'est quoi ce squelette ?

Je me relevai rapidement en dégainant des shurikens que j'envoyai rapidement sur l'Uchiha en même temps qu'un fumigène.

Je préparai le sceau des « flammes de la passion » en me concentrant pour que l'attaque soit prête plus vite.

C'était une de mes techniques favorites, qui fusait vers l'adversaire et l'enserrait dans les flammes en lui déchiquetant la peau. Les flammes étaient coupantes et brûlantes. Un duo mortel.

Je me postai sur un arbre, le plus loin possible du nuage de fumée, et ainsi, de l'Uchiha. Encore quelques secondes et je pourrais lancer mon attaque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? susurra une voix à mon oreille. »

Je me tournai, stupéfaite. Quand avait-il eu le temps de-

Il m'envoya un puissant coup dans l'estomac, m'obligeant ainsi à ouvrir la bouche en laissant s'échapper des flammes et du sang.

Merde !

Le principal point faible de ce justu était que si le feu s'échappait avant d'être prêt, l'attaque se retournait vers son exécuteur, c'est-à-dire, moi, en l'occurrence.

De violentes flammes me lacérèrent le corps. Au moins, je ne pouvais pas ressentir la douleur du feu puisque j'étais feu.

Sasuke repartit à l'attaque, et je parais du mieux que je le pouvais, mais je n'allais pas tenir ce rythme.

J'allais mourir si je ne réagissais pas !

Soudain une idée me vint à l'esprit. Assez dangereuse, il faut l'avouer, mais qu'est-ce que perdais à essayer ?

L'Uchiha me lança sur un arbre où je m'écrasai mollement.

« Me dis pas que c'est fini ! »

Il continua à se moquer de moi alors que je me relevais difficilement.

« Connais-tu les Hamena ?

- Non, et je m'en fiche. répondit-il, amusé.

- Les Hamena naissent feu, vivent feu et meurent feu. continuai-je.

- Et alors ?

- Alors tu vas brûler vif. dis-je d'un ton neutre. »

Je ne portais pas ma combinaison. Qu'importe.

Sasuke eût un rire qui sonnait à moitié faux. Il était inquiet. Parfait.

FEU.

Je suis feu et flammes.

Sasuke était étonné. J'étais ravie de mon petit effet.

Mon corps de flamme fusa rapidement sur Sasuke qui leva ses mains pour se protéger.

Normalement, quand je brûlais un adversaire normal, celui-ci hurlait de douleur en se débattant. Mais les Uchiha ne sont pas des adversaires normaux. Et encore moins Sasuke.

Comme je m'y attendais, le squelette que le déserteur avait créé, entourait celui-ci et le protégeait.

Tant mieux ! Ça sera encore plus excitant ainsi !

Je tourne autour de ma proie, cherchant un signe de faiblesse. Apparement, la technique de l'Uchiha dépensait beaucoup de chakra, tout comme la mienne, d'ailleurs.

Intéressant... Qui de nous deux lâchera en premier ?

Quand un Hamena utilise son don héréditaire, il perd beaucoup de chakra. Mais le véritable danger est qu'il ne sait pas combien il en perd, ni quand il arrive à ses limites.

Et si il en utilise plus que son corps le permet, il se retransforme soudainement et sa vie est en danger.

Pourquoi les limites ne sont pas connues de celui qui utilise la technique ? Je suppose que le feu n'a pas de limites, il ne fait que grandir, détruire, brûler.

Soudain, j'aperçus que Sasuke transpirait et soufflait de plus en plus. Je souris intérieurement, car, du feu, ça ne sourit pas.

Mon emprise se resserrait de plus en plus, de même que mon excitation grandissait.

J'allais vaincre et tuer Sasuke Uchiha ! Même l'Hokage n'avait pas réussi !

L'Uchiha peinait à me repousser, et moi, je brûlais de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intensément.

Je grandissais en dévorant la végétation avoisinante sans rien épargner. Seul mon adversaire résistait, les bras croisés, essayant de me repousser grâce à son gigantesque squelette.

Sa résistance était vaine. Le feu n'épargne rien ni personne. Et lui ne sera pas non plus épargné.

Alors que j'allais redoubler d'intensité pour le réduire en cendres plus rapidement, je sentis une vive douleur dans mon être.

Une grande partie de mes flammes s'éteignirent.

Je desserre un peu mon étreinte, furieuse.

Comment et qui ose éteindre mes flammes avec... de l'eau ?

« Sasuke ! Hey oh ! Ça va ?

- Ta gueu… le… murmura Sasuke, essouflé, et bien sûr, Suigetsu ne l'entendit pas. »

Le coéquipier me recracha de l'eau et éteignit mes flammes.

Mal. J'avais mal.

Furieuse, je me jetai sur mon nouvel adversaire qui hurla quand je l'atteignis. Il avait mal car il était en train de brûler.

Bien fait pour lui.

Alors que j'allais redoubler d'intensité pour punir l'insolent, un autre jet d'eau éteignit mes autres flammes.

Sasuke était debout et apparement à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Mais il était toujours là. Fatigué, essoufflé mais là. Furieux.

Je réunis mes quelques flammes dans le but de rassembler mon énergie, quand soudain, mon feu s'assombrit et je repris mon apparence humaine.

« Je vais- »

Avant de pouvoir finir ma phrase, je m'évanouis.

Sasuke leva le bras dans le but d'achever la ninja, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Son coeur ne le voulait pas.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais son coeur ne voulait pas qu'elle meure.

« Putain ! Elle est forte, la gamine ! gémit Suigetsu en s'approchant.

- Hmm... fut la seule réponse de l'Uchiha.

- On en fait quoi ? Ouah ! Beau corps ! s'exclama le déserteur en voyant le corps dénudé de leur adversaire.

- Tais-toi. Recouvre-la et prend la sur ton dos. On l'embarque. »

Il avait tout dit d'une voix neutre, mais, au fond de lui, il était étonné.

Certes, depuis son dernier combat, il s'était beaucoup affaibli, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de s'installer dans ce trou perdu dans la montagne, mais il était très étonné car il avait failli perdre contre un membre de l'Anbu. Un ninja de Konoha.

Il en avait honte.


	5. Captif

_**Chapitre 5 : Captif.**_

La première chose que je remarquai fût que j'étais face contre terre, les mains et les pieds liés.

La deuxième chose fût qu'il faisait nuit.

J'étais dans une tente en toile basique.

De là où j'étais, j'entendais des paroles, mais j'étais trop loin pour en saisir le sens.

Je rampai difficilement jusqu'à l'entrée, en retenant des cris de douleur du fait de mes blessures.

Alors qu'il me restait quelques centimètres à parcourir, une grande silhouette apparut devant moi.

« T'es enfin réveillée ? demanda une voix grave. »

Je grognai une réponse en marmonant ensuite des insultes.

L'homme/brute m'ignora et appela ses compagnons.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, je fus entourée par la brute, le salop qui m'avait empêché de tuer Sasuke, une pimbêche aux cheveux rouges et l'Uchiha.

« Alors ? C'est elle qui a blessé Sasuke ? s'écria Karin.

- Ouais, et faut avouer qu'elle m'a aussi bien amoché.

- Mais c'est qu'une gamine, je vois pas comment vous avez failli perdre...

- Gamine, peut-être, mais c'est un membre de l'Anbu ! rétorqua Suigetsu.

- C'est une excuse. déclara Juugo.

- Mais non ! »

Et commença une dispute où Suigetsu protestait, Juugo exposait et Karin s'apitoyait. Mais Sasuke ne faisait rien. Il était debout, les yeux fixés dans les miens.

« Karine, soigne-la. » dit-il d'un ton froid, avant de partir dans les ténèbres de la fôret.

Tous étaient stupéfaits, et moi avec.

Pourquoi voulait-il que je sois soignée ?

C'était illogique ! Je suis une ennemie, la ninja qui l'a affronté et insulté ! Il aurait plutôt dû me tuer ! A moins qu'il veuille faire de moi sa prisonnière et son otage. Ce qui est aussi illogique car Konoha ne bougera jamais ses fesses pour sauver un de ses ninjas, et Sasuke le savait très bien.

Mais alors POURQUOI ?

La femme-ninja s'approche de moi et commence à me soigner en grommelant pendant que ses compagnons retournaient vers le feu de camp.

Après m'avoir soignée, elle s'en alla en continuant de grommeler des insultes.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux maintenant que mes blessures étaient guéries.

Je pouvais maintenant penser à mon évasion.

Sasuke était sur un arbre en train de regarder le ciel changer de couleur pendant que le soleil déclinait.

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

Il aurait dû la tuer ! Mais il n'avait pas pu...

Pourquoi ?

Son coeur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il pensait au fait qu'il l'avait blessée. Qu'il avait failli la tuer. Qu'elle avait failli le tuer. Qu'elle avait voulu le tuer...

Bien sûr, c'était logique.

A Konoha il était considéré comme un traître à éliminer, même si, Naruto Uzumaki, nouvel Hokage, l'avait officiellement pardonné. Mais aucun villageois ne le pardonnerait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas se faire pardonner par Konoha pour avoir une raison de haïr ce village encore plus.

Il voulait plus que jamais détruire ce maudit village pour pouvoir se venger pour tout ce qu'il avait subi.

Konoha allait voir. Konoha allait souffrir.

Mais pas tout de suite. Sasuke devait devenir encore plus puissant et encore plus riche pour pouvoir payer des mercenaires pour détruire complétement ce village.

Car le but de l'équipe Taka, le but de Sasuke Uchiha, était de supprimer le village des feuilles de la carte.

Et Sasuke ferait tout pour accomplir sa vengeance car après tout, il était un Uchiha, un clan connu pour sa triste histoire...

Mais... si il détruisait le village, il devra aussi la tuer, elle...

L'Uchiha secoua la tête. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?

Sa mort ne lui posera pas de problèmes, non ? Il pourra facilement la tuer si elle était en train de dormir... Si ça se passait rapidement, il réussirait, n'est-ce pas ?

...

Non, il ne réussira pas à la tuer. Quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêchait. Même penser à la tuer lui était insupportable !

Mais alors, il pourrait demander à Juugo ou Suigetsu de le faire ?

Sasuke tressaillit violemment.

Non, demander à un de ses coéquipiers de faire le sale boulot à sa place était encore plus horrible que de le faire soi-même. C'était même lâche.

Mais qu'allait il faire d'elle alors ?

Lui effacer la mémoire et l'abandonner quelque part ?

Non, il rejetta cette idée immédiatement. Bizarrement, ça lui faisait trop mal à la poitrine d'imaginer son futur sans elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait, bon sang ?

Qu'était ce sentiment ? Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi après tant d'années de meurtre, de vol et de destruction, _son coeur_ se réveillait ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Mais pourquoi bon sang ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke sourit.

Il tenait enfin la solution à ses problèmes.

Il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

Personne en vue !

Parfait !

Je me mis debout péniblement et avançai en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

J'avais réussi à me débarrasser des liens qui enchaînaient mes pieds au bout de plusieurs heures de douleur et de patience.

Maintenant, c'était le moment ou jamais de m'enfuir !

Je vis le ninja d'eau en train de ronfler devant un feu à moitié mort.

Cela était peut-être idiot, mais je détestais les gens qui enfermaient un feu, ne lui donnant que quelques branches le temps qu'il serve, puis ils le laissaient mourir lentement ou l'arrosaient d'un coup.

En gros, je détestais la grosse majorité de gens que je connaissais.

Lentement, pour ne pas être découverte, je traversai la clairière.

Ensuite, je me retournai une dernière fois en souriant méchamment. Sasuke n'était pas un tendre, loin de là, et dès qu'il verra que ses coéquipiers avaient laissé échappé la prisonnière, il sera furieux !

Bien fait pour lui et pour eux !

Je me mis à courir aussi silencieusement que possible.

Alors, il fallait immédiatement que je retourne au village, puis à Konoha pour avertir que Sasuke était-

Je m'arrêtai brusquement.

J'étais en train de penser à aider Konoha. Le village des feuilles qui n'a eu aucune pitié avec moi, avec personne.

Pas question !

Si je revenais au village pour leur annoncer où se trouvait Sasuke, cela reviendrait à dire que je m'étais faite domestiquer par Konoha et que j'avais échoué dans ma mission !

Je refuse !

Mais si je restais dans le village, Sasuke allait débarquer, détruire le village et me tuer pour de bon cette fois.

Je me remis à courir plus lentement en étant encore plus perdue dans mes pensés.

Sasuke... Je l'avais revu...

Pendant le combat, je l'avais détesté en temps qu'ennemi... Mais maintenant... Aucune mauvaise pensée que je formulait n'avait de sens pour mon coeur.

D'ailleurs, celui ci s'accéléra lorsque je repensai aux dernières paroles du ninja.

_« Soigne-la. »_

Il m'avait fait soigner. Peut-être était-ce seulement pour pouvoir m'utiliser ou...

Soudain, une racine se présenta et je trébuchai.

En grommelant une nouvelle flopée de jurons, je me relevai.

J'entendis un bruit, puis je vis des yeux rouges dans le noir.

« Tiens ! Tu as réussi à t'échapper ? »

Les yeux sont des sharingans.

Merde ! Il m'a retrouvée !


	6. Dilemme

_**Chapitre 6 Proposition puis dilemme.**_

« Tien ? Tu as réussi à t'échapper ?

-Sasuke Uchiha ?

-En personne. »

Je me figeais.

Grâce à la faible lumière de la lune, je vis vaguement sa silhouette qui s'avançait tranquillement vers moi.

Je distinguais un sourire vainqueur sur ses lèvres. Je grognais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

-Moi ? Pas grand chose. Enfin si, rajouta t-il après un silence.

-Quoi ? dis-je agressivement.

-J'ai une proposition tentante à te faire. déclara t-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. »

Qu'allait-il me demander ?

En tout cas, je n'étais pas vraiment sur d'avoir le choix.

« Je t'écoute, genin. »

Son visage se crispa. Parfait.

Au moins si je mourrais je verrais son visage en colère. C'était si simple de mettre en colère quelqu'un ! Si amusant sur certaines personnes ...

« Ecoute gamine, je pourrais te tuer dans d'atroce souffrance que tu n'imagine même pas si je le voulais alors arrête de me provoquer, ok ?

-Je ne suis pas une gamine. Ni une genin contrairement à toi ! »

A peine ai-je terminé ma phrase qu'il me plaqua contre un arbre, son sabre sous ma gorge.

« Arrête de m'insulter ! Je ne suis pas un genin !

-T'avais qu'a rester et devenir junin ! Parce que tant que tu n'aura pas passé le test, tu reste officiellement un genin ! »

Le visage de Sasuke devient étonné puis il s'écarta et ... se mit à rire !

Si je m'attendais à ça !

Je n'étais pas vraiment heureuse. Je voulais le faire sortir de ses gonds, le mettre en colère mais pas servir de clown de service !

« Hey oh ! Je n'ai pas dis ça pour te faire rire !

-Oui enfin- Ahaha ! »

Et c'est reparti !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Sasuke riait pendant que moi je rester debout avec une mine boudeuse.

Quand enfin il se calma, il rangea son sabre qu'il avait toujours en main, et dit d'une voix sérieuse, signe qu'il ne rigoler plus.

« Tu va gentiment rentrer au camp sinon je te coupe un bras et ainsi de suite, compris gamine ?

-Je ne suis pas une gamine !

-Compris, insista-t-il.

- ... Compris, me résignai-je après un court silence. »

Nous nous mîmes en marche, moi devant me prenant toutes les branches, lui derrière en train de penser à de sombre idée ...

Une heure après, nous étions de retour au camp.

Le feu s'était éteint et tout le monde dormait encore apparemment.

Je me retournais vers Sasuke.

« Ok bon. C'est quoi ta proposition ?

-Je veux que tu me rejoignes. déclara t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Rejoins-moi. »

Je mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre ce qu'il me disait.

Il était en train de me proposer de le rejoindre ?

Mais pourquoi ? J'étais un ninja de Konoha, un membre de l'Ambu ! Il devait être fou ou désespéré pour me proposer un truc pareil !

« Et si je refuses ?

-Je te tues. »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix calme et clair.

Au moins j'étais sur que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague. Son air sérieux montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu gagnerais à ça ?

-Un allié non négligeable dans ce que je veux faire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

-Détruire Konoha. »

Il m'avait annoncé cela comme s'il m'avait annoncé le beau temps.

Alors, 8 ans après la 4ème grande guerre ninja, Sasuke Uchiha voulait toujours se venger de son village natal? Même après son combat contre l'Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha voulait toujours supprimer Konoha?

Quelle surprise! Si je m'y attendais!

« Tu- Tu veux vraiment supprimer Konoha?

-Oui. »

Il avait encore répondu sans hésiter.

Il était vraiment sérieux. Pourtant lors du combat final, l'Hokage avait réussi à raisonner son ancien ami et allié, non ?

Sasuke Uchiha avait eu la vie sauve car il avait aidé l'Hokage à tuer l'homme au masque, appellé Tobi par ses anciens compagnons. Après la terrible bataille, certains ninjas, tous amis de Naruto Uzumaki, c'était mis d'accord et avait laissé la vie sauve à la team Taka à la seule condition qu'ils ne reviennent jamais.

Plus jamais Sasuke Uchiha ne devait causer de tord à Konoha, ni ne devait apparaître aux yeux de quelqu'un de Konoha.

Sinon, il serait tué.

Alors pourquoi, après avoir aidé ce village, après avoir accepté ces conditions, après avoir disparue pendant des années, pourquoi l'Uchiha revenait?

« On a pas toute la nuit. Je veux ta réponse. »

Il a de beaux yeux noir, tellement sombre qu'on peut se noyer dedans. On peut deviner des cernes sous ses deux pupilles de ténèbres.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, ses traits sont durs.

Il est fatigué. Cela fait surement plusieurs jours qu'il ne dort plus normalement. Qu'il ne dort peut-être plus du tout.

Il souffre. Il souffre en silence.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cette tristesse ? Pourquoi cette souffrance ? Pourquoi tant de malheur pour une seule personne, cette seule existence qui n'a aucun répit ? Pourquoi a t-il refusé l'aide, l'amitié, le bonheur? L'amour de tant de personne?

Comment fait-il pour vivre avec tout cela? Comment fait-il pour survivre avec ça?

« Bon, je te donne jusqu'au levé du soleil. Après soit tu nous rejoins, soit tu meurs. »

Sur ces mots, il se retourne et entre dans sa tente.

Je suis toujours debout, hébété.

J'avais été paralysé par la vision de Sasuke Uchiha qui sur le moment m'a paru un martyre demi-dieu.

Je l'avais vu sous les traits de quelqu'un de lassé, de fatigué, qui voulait en finir une bonne foi pour toute.

J'avais envie de ... de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de lui remonter le morale. De le voir sourire, grimacer et rire, grogner. Mais je voulais surtout effacer cet air triste.

Je lèves ma tête pour voir l'aube. J'avais environ 2 heures pour choisir.

Allais-je trahir Konoha pour mon amour naissant ?

Ou allais-je rester fidèle à Konoha ?

Konoha, douleur, souffrance. Tant de gens, de ninja ont perdu la vie pour ce village.

Que fallait-il faire ?

Je n'ai jamais aimé Konoha. Il m'a tout pris et continue de profiter encore plus de moi. Mais abandonner ce village revint à abandonner ceux qui croient en ce village.

Non, je ne peux pas trahir Hina, ni les autres. Je ne peux pas trahir l'Hokage. Je ne peux pas trahir Konoha.

Mais je ne veux pas voir l'air déçu de Sasuke. Je veux être avec lui. Toujours à partir de maintenant.

Que dois-je faire ? Qui dois-je suivre ou trahir ?

Je m'assis par terre. Puis je m'aperçue d'un détail qu'avant je n'avais pas remarqué.

J'étais sous un genjutsu. Un jutsu d'hypnose qui endort la personne si elle bouge.

Je souris.

Lentement, pour une raison que mon subconscient me dictait, je m'approchais de la tente où Sasuke était rentré.

A chaque pas je pensais m'écrouler de sommeil.

Je m'étais fait avoir quand j'étais rentré dans la contemplation des pupilles de l'Uchiha. Rah ! Franchement je m'étais fait avoir comme une débutante !

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut long, très long, j'arrive enfin dans la tente.

Avant que je ne puisse plus lutter contre le jutsu, une vision me fit choisir avec qui j'allais vivre, avec qui je trahirais qui.

Sasuke Uchiha, endormi, un léger sourire, un visage calme et serein avait été la vision qui me fit basculer dans mes choix.

Un choix dangereux, comme toujours.

_Ludivinne Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre (si quelqu'un me suit à part mes amis T_T) ! Mais je suis de renouveau là je vais publier 4 chapitre d'un coup pour qu'une certaine personne de ma connaissance puisse me lire._

_Je remercie mes correcteurs bénévoles même si y en a une qui ne lira peut-être jamais cette ligne._


	7. Une journée à la TAKA

_**Chapitre 7 Une journée dans la team Taka.**_

« Ami ! Baisse-toi, on va te voir ! chuchota une voix.

-Ta gueule Suigetsu ! répondis-je en chuchotant toujours.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça !

-Et pourquoi imbécile heureux ?

-Arrête !

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as la flaque ?

-Je vais te tuer !

-Arrêtez ! »

Juugo retient Suigetsu et l'oblige à s'accroupir. On était 3 et on devait observer les allés et venues du village du Son.

6 mois, ça faisait 6 mois que j'avais rejoins Taka. Rejoins Sasuke.

Je m'étais vite intégré, et me disputer pour un rien avec Suigetsu était maintenant une habitude.

Ou sinon j'argumentais toutes choses futiles avec Karine (comme le torse de rêve d'un certain Uchiha) et enfin je passais des moments silencieux et sympa avec Juugo.

Avec Sasuke, c'était la plupart du temps des sourires en coin ou des vannes pourris. On ne s'est jamais approché. Enfin, pas comme je l'aimerais mais c'est mieux ainsi car de toutes façons je n'ai aucune chance.

« Dit Ami, qu'est-ce que tu pense de ma coiffure ? me demanda Karine en me faisant sursauter.

-Ben ... »

Elle s'était fait des mèches qui partaient sur le côté en tourbillon. Très franchement je trouvais ça moche à en mourir.

« C'est original ! J'aurais jamais eu l'idée de faire quelque chose d'aussi ... »

... con et débile.

« ... intéressant !

-Ouah ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Karine ? On dirait que des macaques ont enroulés des bigoudis dans tes cheveux !

-Toi, tu vas CREVER ! Et toi Juugo, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

L'homme des animaux regarda d'un air éteint la coiffure de Karine.

Comment lui dire gentiment que sa tronche était horrible ?

« Heu ... et bien ...

-Merci Juugo ! Je savais que tu me soutiendrais, toi ! Tu vois ? Je suis magnifique !

-Euh ... Karine, tu n'as pas laissé finir Juugo ! Je parie qu'il pense comme moi que des macaques ont…

-Ouah ! Karine ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Vous avez essuyé une attaque ? »

Sasuke venait d'arriver et regarder d'un air stupéfait les mèches de Karine comme si c'étaient des méduses venues d'ailleurs.

Karine eu une mine déspérée et alla pleurer dans un coin en se morfondant d'un monde et d'une équipe qui ne comprendra jamais rien à la mode et à la chance qu'ils ont de l'avoir dans leur équipe, etc ...

Suigetsu éclata de rire en se roulant par terre et Juugo commença une discussion animée avec un moineau à propos de l'évolution des feuilles au printemps.

Je souris. Vraiment, je ne regrettais pratiquement pas le fait d'avoir quitté Konoha. Bien sur, Hana me manquait et les autres aussi, mais je les rejoindrais après lorsque j'aurais fini de collecter les informations sur le plan d'invasion de Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

-Depuis quand le grand Uchiha prête une quelconque attention à la créature inférieur que je suis ?

-Et depuis quand la créature inférieur ose-t-elle discuter avec le grand Uchiha d'un ton égal ?

-Et depuis quand le grand Uchiha me regarde dans les yeux ?

-Et depuis quand la créature inférieur ose ne pas répondre aux questions du grand Uchiha ?

-Dites, vous ne voudriez pas arrêter de vous disputer ? »

On se tourne tout les deux vers Karine.

Celle-ci s'était apparemment remise du choc et avait en un temps record remis sa coiffure à sa place, comme avant. Elle remit ses lunettes en place et nous regarda d'un air sérieux, qui me fit oublier mon envie de taquiner Sasuke.

« J'ai repéré des chakras qui s'activer autour de nous pour former un cercle de rayon de 30 mètres. Dans quelques secondes, on sera encerclé !

-Il nous reste combien de temps ?

-Temps écoulé.

-Ok, formation de fuite. Quel côté est le plus faible?

-C'est assez équilibré, mais le côté Sud-est est plus faible.

-Fuite au Sud, au Sud-est et à l'Est. »

Karine se mit au centre, tournée vers le Nord-ouest avec Sasuke. Je me positionnais avec Suigetsu vers l'Ouest tandis que Juugo regardait vers le Nord.

On attend tous le signal de Sasuke.

Tout à coup, des ninjas masqués nous entourèrent.

Comme un seul homme, la team Taka saute en l'air.

Chacun lance des fumigènes pendant que Suigetsu activait un de ses genjutsus de brume.

Sasuke et moi crachons ensuite la boule de feu géante vers le sol.

Puis Juugo file le plus rapidement vers le Sud pendant que Suigetsu et moi courant vers l'Est et Karine et Sasuke vers le Sud-est.

Notre action a à peine durée 3 secondes mais le temps que les ninjas se rendent compte qu'on filait, on était déjà loin avec une bonne avance pour nous permettre de nous échapper facilement.

Avec Sasuke, tout était calculé à l'avance pour ne pas avoir à improviser à un moment critique.

Avec Sasuke, tout allait bien mais j'allais devoir le trahir.

Le trahir pour Konoha, la cité maudite. Le trahir pour mes amis et camarades qui croyaient en ce village qui ne valait pas tous ces sacrifices.

Dommage.

Sasuke ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Avec elle et ses sentiments.

Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux ! L'amour n'était qu'un conte, une impression stimulé par son psychisme pour se reproduire plus facilement et y prendre plus de plaisir.

L'amour ne pouvait pas existé, surtout pour un Uchiha.

Pourtant ...

Il regarda la Hamena et sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

«_ Vraiment n'importe quoi ... _» pensa t-il.

« Tu te fais vieille Karine, exposa le ninja d'eau.

-Et pourquoi ça ? rétorqua l'intéressé.

-Avant, tu remarquais immédiatement les changements vifs de chakra.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Les chakras n'avaient pas d'origine du village du Son ! Ils appartenaient à ... à un autre village !

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Arrête de chercher des excuses, tu te fais vieille c'est tout !

-Tais-toi Suigetsu ! Karine, c'est vrai que les chakras n'avaient pas de rapport avec ceux du village du Son ? demanda Sasuke sérieux.

-Oui, ils avaient une empreinte plus approfondis dans le cœur, plus légère aussi que ceux des ninjas du Son. Je dirais ... qu'ils viennent d'un climat plus frais.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé tout de suite ? l'interrogea l'Uchiha furieux.

-J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas important ... bredouilla Karine, l'air coupable.

-Une quinzaine de ninja digne de l'Ambu s'agglutinent autour d'un village étranger et tu trouve ça normal, toi ? s'écria Sasuke.

-Oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi. »

Sasuke partit du camp et s'enfonça dans la forêt d'un pas furieux.

Wahou ! Quand notre grand chef était en colère, mieux valait faire profil bas ... Je plains les êtres vivants qui vont être victime de sa colère.

Karine s'assit pas terre à 2 doigts de pleurer.

Raaah! C'est trop silencieux tout à coup! L'atmosphère est trop lourde et je n'aime pas çaaaaa!

Bon, Juugo surveille les alentours du camp comme d'habitude et Karine est en mode Je suis conne, je suis conne, je suis conne, je suis conne, je suis conne, je suis conne, je suis conne, je suis conne, je suis conne, je suis conne, je suis conne, je suis conne, etc ... Enfin elle reconnait ce qu'elle est ... Non c'est trop méchant!

Seul proie qui me reste pour sauver l'ambiance mon souffre-douleur adoré, Suigetsu!

D'ailleurs celui-ci tente d'allumer un feu ... Euh ... comment dire pour ne pas être méchante ...

« Suigetsu, je sais que ton cerveau de poisson rouge a du mal a enregistré, mais un feu ne s'allume JAMAIS avec du bois mouillé !

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? On n'a jamais essayé, on ne peut rien dire !

-On n'a jamais essayé puisqu'on sait que c'est inutile imbécile !

-Qui tu traite d'imbécile, l'idiote ?

-Qui tu traite d'idiote, l'imbécile ?

-Raaah! J'vais te buter! Mais avant je vais te prouver que j'arriverais à allumer ce putain de feu!

-Tu n'y arriveras pas ...

-Mais bien sûr que si !

-Dis-moi, c'est tes épées qui te rendent si bête ou c'est un don?

-Tu veux vraiment crever tout de suite? Laisse-moi travailler.

-Mais tu n'y arriveras jamais à allumer ce feu! Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que tu n'y arriveras pas!

-Ok, pari tenue ! Si j'arrive à allumer ce feu en moins de 10 minutes, tu devras ... *chuchote à l'oreille*, ok?

-*toute rouge* Ok mais toi tu devras ... *chuchote* ... si tu rates!

-*gêné* Mouais mais de toutes façons je vais gagner ce pari!

- Essaies un peu! »

Pendant 10 minutes, Suigetsu tenta par tous les moyens d'allumer un feu avec du bois mouillé. Peine perdue.

« Alors? Le gage? demandais-je.

-Raaah! »

Il se tourna, rouge comme une tomate mûre, vers Karine qui boudait toujours appuyée contre son arbre.

Il s'approcha, la releva et ... lui roula THE pelle du siècle sous les yeux étonnés de Sasuke qui venait d'arriver !

L'Uchiha s'était calmé et était maintenant revenu au camp ... quand il avait surprit une scène ... des plus surprenante !

Surtout qu'à la place de se séparer, Karine continua le baiser et Suigetsu passa une main dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher encore plus.

Je me mis à tousser pour faire revenir sur Terre le ninja d'eau et sa compagne. Les deux s'écartèrent gênés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? demanda Sasuke toujours sur le choc.

-Et bien, on était occupé à ... commença Suigetsu.

-... en train de faire ... continua Karine.

-... d'allumer le feu ! finis-je. »

Je souffle rapidement une flamme sur le bois qui commença alors à crépiter joyeusement.

Je regarde Sasuke qui était toujours sous le choc. Peut-être que j'aurais dû perdre ce pari ...

Vraiment, c'est une très belle journée.


	8. Espionnage

_**Chapitre 8 Mission espionnage.**_

« Ami!

-Quhoif ?

-Suis-moi! »

Sasuke venait de m'appeler alors que j'étais en train de déguster un délicieux riz avec une sauce au poulet merveilleuse ! Si ca avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurais envoyé balader ! Mais bon, Sasuke-chan avait droit à quelques faveurs ...

Je laisse à contrecœur le plat qu'a préparé Karine (c'est horrible à quel point elle fait bien le riz et cette sauce !) et suis Sasuke qui m'entraîna dans un coin sombre de notre nouveau camp.

Ah oui, on change d'emplacement toutes les semaines. Il ne faut pas que nous soyons repérés.

« Ami, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose d'important pour moi.

-Je t'écoute. »

Il haussa un sourcil et me regarda dans les yeux. Il était visiblement étonné que je lui réponde un gentil je t'écoute sans envoyé un pique !

« T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Non pas du tout ! Tu viens d'interrompre un rituel vieux depuis l'existence du premier chakra ! J'ai faim moi ! »

Il sourit et se retient d'éclater de rire devant ma mine boudeuse.

L'Uchiha ne souriait et ne riait presque jamais, et les seules fois était grâce à moi. J'en suis fière.

« Enfin revenons au sujet. »

Il reprit son air sérieux. Raaah ! Qu'il était craquant !

« J'aimerais que tu ... »

Sasuke m'exposa son plan et pendant plusieurs minutes je fus incapable de prononcer un mot.

Sasuke commença à s'inquiéter devant ma non-réaction.

« Ami ?

-Qu- quoi ? Oui ?

-Tu as compris ?

-Bien sûr! Je ne suis pas stupide! »

Sasuke eut un sourire exaspéré devant ma réaction mais fut rassuré.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas léger vers le centre du camp, vers le feu du camp, mais loin de mon feu à moi.

Je souris tristement.

Le bon temps prendra fin demain, après ma trahison.

Et je ne trahirais pas Konoha. Je trahirais Sasuke.

Même si ca me tuerais de l'intérieur, un millier de vie vaut toujours plus que deux. La mienne et celle de Sasuke.

Sasuke venait de la laisser partir.

Elle venait de s'échapper à son emprise, à lui.

Maintenant, elle allait rejoindre Konoha et ils redeviendraient ennemis.

Pourquoi Sasuke l'avait-il laissé partir alors qu'il connaissait d'avance sa trahison? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la tuer.

Orochimaru avait raison sur un point. Vivre avec des remords revenait à se tuer à petit feu. C'était mortel.

Sasuke avait des remords.

Une ninja emmitouflé entra dans le village.

Cela devrait paraître bizarre mais pas pour ce village qui avait l'habitude de voir ses ninjas habillés bizarrement. Et puis, la barrière n'avait pas réagis à une attaque et confirmé que le ninja était bien de Konoha, comme le témoignait le bandeau frontal.

C'est ainsi que Ami avait passé les frontières de son village natale.

Il lui restait maintenant 8 heures avant que l'Ambu ne consulte les documents d'entrée-sortie de la barrière de détection. Dans 8 heures, Konoha se rendra compte qu'une revenante était rentrée! Et cela remuera certainement le village.

Première étape de l'espionnage Sakura et les résultats de l'épidémie provoquée par Karine et Juugo.

Rapidement, je me dirige vers l'hôpital de Konoha, et plus particulièrement le bureau de la chef des ninjas-médecins. Sakura Haruno responsable des médecins ninjas et de la recherche, et Tsunade, ancienne Hokage, qui s'occupe maintenant de la formation des ninjas-médecins et de l'approvisionnement en toutes sortes de choses et bidules compliqués!

Je me glisse sans me faire voir jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte.

J'entre dans la salle et entreprend d'observer et d'enregistrer le plus d'informations possibles des dossiers exposés dans les casiers.

Alors que j'allais ouvrir le dernier casier, j'entendis des voix dans le couloir. Je me dissimule rapidement au plafond et exécute une technique de camouflage.

Sakura entra suivi de Tsunade et de deux jeunes médecins.

« Tsunade-sama ! On s'excuse de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt mais nous avons pensé que vous n'étiez pas en état de-

-Je suis votre supérieur! Qu'importe mon état de santé! Celui de mes patients passe avant le mien!

-Tsunade-sama, calmez vous! Ce ne sont que des novices! Ils n'ont pas encore passés le concours.

-Mais comment est-ce qu'ils ont pus ne pas faire connaître une information si importante? »

L'ancienne Hokage s'appuya contre le bureau, ouvrit une bouteille de saké et commença à boire devant les mines défaites des novices que Sakura se dépêcha de congédier.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son maître et prit un air encourageant.

« Tsunade-sama, ce n'est pas si grave que ça si en fin de compte? On le sait maintenant, non?

-Si on l'avait su plus tôt ... Les gosses n'auraient pas souffert!

-L'épidémie peu maintenant être stoppée et éradiquée, il faudrait plutôt se réjouir!

-Ouais mais, les ... ils me suppliaient de ... de les achever ... Sakura! Ils étaient en train de me supplier de les tuer à cause de cette stupide maladie!

-Ce n'est pas une maladie, Tsunade-sama. C'est une version de jutsu et de sceau.

-Je sais ... Je sais Sakura ... Grâce à toi, on va pouvoir faire disparaître ce fléau d'ici 3 jours ... Enfin ! Je n'en pouvais plus ...

-C'est vrai que ces 3 derniers mois ont été agités ...

-Mettons nous au travail maintenant.

-Oui, Tsunade-sama ! »

La femme but encore une gorgé de saké puis posa la bouteille et sortit en compagnie de son disciple.

J'atterris par terre et sort par la fenêtre. Je m'éloigne le plus possible avant de me laisser tomber au sol.

Des gens ont soufferts ... A cause de Karine et Suigetsu ... A cause des ordres de Sasuke ...

Valait-il vraiment mieux que Konoha ?

Non, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer et de ressentir une vive douleur à la poitrine en pensant à ce que j'allais faire.

En pensant que j'allais devoir le trahir.

Prochaine étape l'Hokage.

Je repère rapidement le chakra de ma prochaine cible et constate avec satisfaction qu'elle est avec le chef de l'Ambu, et aussi le Stratège de guerre de Konoha. Parfait, d'une pierre deux coups !

Je me camoufle de mon mieux et m'approche pour écouter leur discussion :

« Naruto-san, vraiment, tu devrais trouver quelqu'un pour passer tes nerfs dessus! Et me laisser méditer en regardant les nuages ...

-Mais ! Je ne passe pas mes nerfs sur toi ! Je te demande juste ce que tu ferais à ma place car le conseil gueule à chaque réuniiiion !

-Voila pourquoi je ne voulais pas être Hokage, trop de responsabilité et de contrainte.

-Roooh ! Espèce de flemmard ! Je t'ordonne d'activer ton cerveau et de me conseiller car sinon j'augmente tes heures de travail !

-Galèèèèèèère ... Avoir 200 points de Q.I n'aide pas toujours ...

-Arrête de te plaindre Shikamaru! Sinon je demanderais à Temari de te reconnecter les neurones!

-Elle est actuellement à Suna car le Kazekage a besoin d'elle. Elle ne va pas être disponible avant plusieurs semaines ...

-Alors si tu veux qu'elle revienne au plus vite, aide-moi !

-Galère ... Bon Notre position actuelle ne nous permet pas de déclarer la guerre ouvertement au village du brouillard à cause de l'épidémie qui nous affaiblis. D'un autre côté, si on ne réagit pas rapidement à l'attaque qu'on a subie, Konoha perdra de sa valeur aux yeux des autres et cela dévoilera notre faiblesse. Il faudrait qu'on ait le plus de ninjas disponibles ces prochains mois, mais diminuer le nombre de missions accomplies nous fera perdre de notre prestige. La meilleure solution serait de demander de l'aide à Suna pour surveiller nos frontières communes, et d'augmenter nos effectifs au bord des autres frontières en baissant le nombre de ninja en mission et en augmentant leur temps de travail. Il faudrait soutenir ce rythme jusqu'à ce que Sakura et Tsunade trouvent un moyen de contrer la maladie qui nous prive de 25% de nos effectifs militaire et-

-OK, OK ! Abrège, je suis plus là !

-En gros, je ne trouve pas de bonne solution mais je te propose de faire confiance à Suna pour surveiller ¼ de nos frontières et mettre plus de ninjas sur la surveillance des frontières sans baisser le rythme d'accomplissement des missions.

-Euh ... Ouais, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire mais en gros j'ai saisi.

-Et qu'est ce que t'as saisi ?

-Que t'aime Temari au point de lui confier ton avenir.

-Raaah! Je te parle de stratégie là pas d'amour! T'es galèèèèèère! »

Je souris et m'éloigne.

Au moins, personne n'avait changé.

Mais quelque chose me gêne. Me démange.

Kiba marche dans les rues de Konoha et Akamaru courait tout autour de lui excité comme toujours.

Mais son maître n'était pas comme à l'accoutumé et le chien ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

_« C'est un humain, cela lui passera dans peu de temps. »_

Et c'est sur ces pensées que l'animal se lança à la poursuite d'un chat aperçu dans une ruelle.

Quand à Kiba, il réfléchissait.

Depuis qu'il avait 16 ans, il était amoureux d'une fille bien particulière. Il avait réussi à sortir avec cette fille pendant quelques mois, quelques merveilleux et délicieux mois, il avait pu l'embrasser et la voir chaque jour. Mais elle avait rompu et même si il avait été déçu, Kiba s'était fait à l'idée et ils sont restés amis. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait de nouveau, un jour, une chance de la séduire.

Mais plus maintenant. Elle était morte. Il n'aura plus jamais sa seconde chance.

Soudain, Akamaru le tira de ses pensées en le tirant par la manche en geignant.

« _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

-Rien, tout va bien Akamaru.

_-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas la vérité ?_

-Laissons tomber. Je suis juste triste car Ami n'est plus là.

_-Je sais que c'est triste mais tu devrais te reprendre! Dans une meute, il faut rester fort pour survivre!_

-Tu as raison. Rentrons. »

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers leur demeure quand ils sentirent une odeur. Une odeur que Kiba désespérer de sentir à nouveau.

« Ami ? »


	9. Trahison

_**Chapitre 9 Trahison.**_

Les informations que j'ai collectées en une heure devraient suffire à Sasuke.

Maintenant, j'ai quelques heures devant moi pour voir comment aller mes amis. Je me dirige rapidement vers deux chakras que sont mes anciens coéquipiers. Hina et Nem, le nouveau.

Je ne l'ai eu que pour quelques missions pour camarade mais il faut dire que sa capacité de téléportation est impressionnante. Avec lui, on était l'une des équipes des plus redoutables de Konoha.

Ils étaient dans le parc occupé à ... s'embrasser ! Je savais qu'Hina était amoureuse de Nem, mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais de relation autre que l'amitié avec un membre de son équipe ! Pour éviter des conflits intérieurs etc ...

J'avais moi même dis qu'elle ne devait pas être si catégorique mais elle avait rétorqué que c'était aussi pour ne pas perdre notre amitié dans un amour de passage.

Je fus aussi surprise quand je découvris qu'en plus, j'avais été remplacé.

Une certaine Sune qui semblait s'entendre à merveille avec Hina.

« Sune-chan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'essaye de ne pas dégueuler devant vous.

-Mais voyons ! C'est qu'un petit bisou ! Tu devrais avoir l'habitude ! »

Elles gloussèrent comme des adolescentes. Ridicule.

Hina était saoul. Elle évitait toujours de boire de l'alcool même si je devais avouer qu'elle le tenait bien mieux que moi.

« Hi-chaaaaan ! Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'une sortie shopping demain ?

-Sans problème Su-chaaaan ! Tu viens Nem ?

-Excuse! Je ne vais pas pouvoir demain !

-Ah bon bah dommage ! »

Incroyable ! Moi je n'avais jamais réussi à entrainer Hina pour une journée shopping alors que cette pimbêche semblait avoir réussi à faire bien plus !

« Dites les filles, vous ne voudriez pas encore une petite douceur ?

-Une glace s'il te plaît!

-Sans problème mon chaton! »

Elle gloussa de nouveau comme un canard. Affligeant.

S'en était trop.

Hina semblait totalement m'oublier et m'avait rapidement remplacé. Après tout, à quoi pouvait bien servir une morte ?

Tout se disputer dans ma tête mais une chose était sur.

Je ne pourrais plus rentrer à Konoha.

Je m'enfuie le plus rapidement vers un lieu que je fréquentais de mon vivant dans cette ville maudite.

Le barman nettoyait ses verres et regarda l'horloge. Il allait bientôt devoir fermer et le consommateur, un ninja apparemment, ne semblait pas décider à partir.

Il se méfiait des ninjas depuis qu'une folle ivre avait détruit son bar. Elle s'était mise en colère et avait tout brûlé autour d'elle pour une raison stupide. Une folle.

Mais il allait quand même devoir fermer. Le barman prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers son dernier client qui s'avéra être une cliente.

« Hum, hum !

-Quoi ?

-Madame, je vais devoir fermer. Veuillez vous en aller.

-Nan, je n'en ai aucune envie.

-S'il vous plaît, je vous demande de partir.

-Non.

-Je travaille, moi, demain ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de passer son temps à s'amuser et être payer. »

Le barman était fier de sa remarque. Les ninjas ne lui avaient jamais rien apporté de bon et maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas de guerre, ce n'était que des bons à rien!

« Comment ? »

Mais la cliente ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Putain de merde! On se tue pour protéger ce putain de village et voila comment on nous remercie?

-Veuillez sortir.

-Mais tu comprends imbécile, ce que tu dis? Tu sais au moins ce que je vis au quotidien? »

La ninja empoigna par la tenue le barman et le colla violemment contre le mur.

« Je vis l'enfer putain ! Tu comprends ça ? L'enfer ! »

Elle relâcha l'homme qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Soudain, il vit des flammes. Et il reconnut la cliente.

C'était celle qui avait détruit son bar quelques mois plus tôt. La folle.

« Oh non ! Pas encore ... »

Je courais. J'avais cédé à la colère à cause de cet imbécile de barman et avais de nouveau détruit ce bar.

Je souris méchamment. Bien fait pour cette imbécile. Bien fait pour Konoha.

Mais je n'aurais quand même pas du boire autant ... Enfin je n'ai bu que trois verres en tout mais c'est quand même risquer pour moi.

Soudain, une présence se fit sentir derrière moi. J'accélère le pas pour semer mon poursuivant qui, aussi étonnant que cela fusse, arrive à me suivre.

Et bientôt à me rattraper.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il commence à me rattraper peu à peu et je décide de m'arrêter puisque fuir ne sert à rien.

Kiba. C'était Kiba sans Akamaru.

Mais pourquoi ? Comment m'a t-il reconnu ?

Du calme Ami. Il me reste normalement entre une et deux heures dans Konoha. Si Kiba m'avais suivi c'est peut-être juste à cause de l'odeur familière que je n'ai réussi à masquer qu'a moitié. Mon chakra devrait être méconnaissable lui aussi.

Du calme. Il n'a aucune raison de me connaître.

« Hey ! T'es drôlement rapide toi !

-Je sais.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on se connait. On ne s'est pas déjà vu ? »

Parfait, il ne soupçonne rien pour l'instant. Allons jouer la jeune fille dédaigneuse.

« Non.

-Tu es sur ? J'ai pourtant une impression de-

-Ta tentative de drague est minable. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

-Attend!»

Alors que j'allais partir il me saisit par la main et me retourna.

Il scruta mon visage à moitié caché par mon manteau et je me laisse faire, trop stupéfaite par ce contact pour réagir.

« J'ai déjà vu quelque part ces yeux ... Et j'ai déjà senti cette odeur ...

-Tu ... tu ... tu ne m'as jamais vu !

-Je sens que tu es troublé et paniqué.

-C'est pas vrai ! »

Je romps le contact et m'éloigne de plusieurs mètres. Kiba me regarde d'un air perdu et lointain.

Merde ! J'avais été trop tête en l'air ! Il allait me reconnaître !

Il faut que je m'en aille tout de suite, sinon je pense que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de serrer dans mes bras mon ami qui était en ce moment perdu.

Kiba n'est pas très intelligent mais il est fort, gentil et drôle. Je sais qu'il m'a toujours aimé mais moi je n'ai jamais été attiré par lui autrement que par amitié. Je suis vraiment désolé pour lui, mais je pense que je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre que Sasuke.

« Attend ! Ne pars pas !

-Laisse-moi ! »

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau me retenir, j'exécute la boule de feu qu'il esquive, abasourdi.

Je me retourne et commence à courir. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre son cri.

« AMIIII ! »

Je cours sans reprendre mon souffle. Il ne fallait pas que je m'arrête sinon je ne pourrais pas retenir mes larmes.

Je cours le plus rapidement possible à travers et sur les branches des arbres.

Mais j'ai la vision brouillée. Je trébuche et m'écrase au sol en me maudissant de tant de maladresse.

« Ami ? »

Je me retourne en posture de défense.

Une silhouette solitaire sort des feuilles. Hina.

Elle tend la main, incertaine comme si elle était devant une illusion, mais je m'écarte et me sauve.

Non. Pourquoi tout ça en même temps ?

Je ne peux pas. Je n'en peux plus.

Je sors par dessus la muraille. Je vais surement activer un sceau mais qu'importe. Il faut que je m'éloigne de cette citée maudite. De Konoha.

J'arrive, après plusieurs minutes de course infernales, dans le camp où tout le monde mange tranquillement autour du feu. Sans Sasuke.

Je m'éloigne pour aller le chercher, en faisant l'oreille sourde aux appels de mes compagnons.

Il est là. Sur la branche, sous la lune, les yeux ... brillants et humides ? J'ai dû rêver.

Je le rejoins sans un mot. Il tourne vers moi un visage à demi étonné.

« Tu es revenu ?

-Oui. Ca t'étonne?

-J'étais sur que tu allais rester à Konoha. Je t'ai offert des informations et une occasion unique. Alors pourquoi ?

-C'étais ce que j'avais prévu au début. Mais j'ai renoncé.

-...

-Et toi ? Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas tué si tu pensais que j'allais te trahir ?

-Je ne peux pas te tuer. Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Pardon ?

-...

-Alors qu'as- tu-envie ?

-Ca. »

Il se pencha vers moi et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes.

Au début, je ne bouge pas. Ensuite, je prends part au baiser moi aussi. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, depuis le temps que j'en rêver ...

Mon esprit se déconnecta.

Au diable mes problèmes, au diable la mission, au diable Konoha et ses ninjas, au diable tout et tout le monde.

Seul existait moi et Sasuke.

Ensemble, pour toujours.

_Ludivinne Ouais je sais, la fin fait un peu nunuche mais je voulais faire un peu à l'eau de rose ». Bon je sais pas si je fait une fin triste et dramatique ou joyeuse et gore … Je sais, je suis bizzar … Je fais un drame ou pas ?_

_Rewiev chères lecteurs ! SVP ._


	10. Le début

_**Chapitre 10 : Le début des festivités.**_

« Equipe d'intervention 10, avez-vous repérez quelques choses de suspect ?

_-Non. Le terrain est calme et aucunne présence n'est apparue._

-Gardez la liaison avec le groupe d'éclaireur 5. Préparez vous à intervenir dans une dizaine de minute, je vous recontacterais. »

Le ninja s'essuie le front trempé de sueur, sous la fin de matiné qui n'était pas pourtant particulierement chaude.

En tant que ninja qualifié du Village de la Pluie, il se devait d'être fort. Aucunne faiblesse ne devra être montré à l'Uchiha qui le surveiller sans relâche depuis le début des opérations, c'est-à-dire 6 heure du matin.

C'était stressant il fallait l'avoué et le ninja était bien content d'avoir le déserteur dans son camps. Il plaignait d'avance le pauvre Village des Feuilles qui allait subir ... ce qu'il allait subir dans moins de 10 minutes.

C'était sa première mission de rang S et il compté bien la réussir parfaitement ! Il avait tellement hâte que tout soit fini. Ou que tout commence.

oOoOo

« Groupe B- et D- ? Vous me recevez ?

_-Groupe B- affirmatif._

_-Groupe D- affirmatif._

-Groupe B-, avez vous fini ?

_-Oui. On est prêt à activé les pièges à votre signal._

-Groupe D-, démarez votre attaque 10 seconde après que le Groupe B- recois le signal. Reçu ?

_-Reçu._

-Groupe B-, préparez vous. »

Le ninja communicateur du Groupe K-, releva la tête vers le chef de son village qui hocha la tête.

Les festivités débutaient enfin !

oOoOo

« Hinaaaa-chaaaaan !

-Oui ?

-On s'entraine là, on ne rêve pas !

-Oui, excuse moi. »

Depuis 3 jours, la ninja féline n'arrivait plus à dormir sans faire des rêves étranges avec des revenants. Plus précisement avec une revenante en particulier.

Hina secoua la tête et attaqua sa nouvelle coéquipière.

Elle devait arrêter d'esperer un retour à la vie d'Ami qui été morte dans une mission totalement banale en apparence.

Sauf qu'en vérité, un repair inconnu de ninja extremement fort était situé dans les environs. Et il ne restait rien de reconnaissable d'Ami. A part son collier. Le collier qu'Hina lui avait offert en symbole de leur amitié quelques mois plus tôt.

Non ! Elle devait arrêter de penser au passé et penser à l'avenir !

La ninja avait décidé de vivre sa vie comme aurait fait Hina la sienne. Agité, décontracté, courageuse. Vivante et souriante.

Soudain, une explosion retentit. Non, plusieurs explosions. 10 seconde plus tard, la muraille explosa à son tour.

Nem –son petit-ami- débarqua en courant.

« La muraille côté Nord vient d'exploser !

-Je sais ! On fait quoi ?

-Faut allez voir !

-On te suit. »

Sune et Hina prirent rapidement leurs armes et se mirent à courir derrière Nem. Soudain, des ninjas ennemis leurs bloquèrent la route.

« Qui êtes vous ? Vous vous trouvez sur le territoir de Konoha !

-Mais vous êtes long à la détente, ninjas du pays du feu. »

La ninja féline sauta sur son adversaire qui la repoussa et ricana.

« C'est la _guerre_ ! »

oOoOo

_25 secondes après la première explosion._

« Hokage !

-Oui, je sais. »

Naruto prit son parchemin d'invocation et sortit en courant. Des ninjas s'activaient de partout. L'état de panique des troupes étaient indescriptible.

Dehors, c'était encore pire.

Des civiles étaient paniqués, et malgrès le haut-parleur qui demandait à chacun de s'enfermer dans les sous-sols. Les ninjas couraient ou défendaient leur position. Soudain une voix s'écria :

« Les ennemis ont déjà réussi à pénétrer dans le centre du village ! »

Merde !

Le Hokage se retourna vers son assistante.

« Va voir Shikamaru et ramène le moi le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite court prévenir l'académi et l'hôpital.

-Oui ! »

oOoOo

_1 minute après la première explosion._

Kiba se battait depuis une minutes à peine, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Au début, des pièges se sont déclenchés un peu partout et quelques secondes après, la muraille côté Nord avait explosé. Et alors qu'il se remettait à peine du choc, des ninjas avait déboulé et s'était mis à tout détruire.

Les maisons, les imeubles, les commerces, tous ! A croire qu'ils essayaient de raser la ville entière. Quoicque ça devait être ça.

« Kiba-kun ! On doit aller protéger l'hôpital !

-J'arrive Hinata ! »

Il acheva son adversaire et rappela Akamaru. Il commença à se diriger vers l'hôpital quand il reçu un kunai dans l'épaul. Avec un grognement de douleur, il arracha l'arme et se tourna vers son agresseur masqué.

Celui ci sourit et enleva son masque devant un Kiba étonné.

« Toi ! »

L'homme-chien se jetta avec rage sur cet homme qu'il haissait.

oOoOo

_2 minutes après la première explosion._

Bordel de merde !

Shino dégaina et lança rapidement des shurikens en direction de deux hommes qui sautèrent pour esquiver. Sans s'arrêter, Shino se projetta sur les deux hommes et dirigea ses insects qui entourèrent rapidement un des deux ninjas et lui aspirèrent tout son chakra en trois secondes.

Un cadavre asséché s'écrasa devant le ninja survivant qui prit la fuite, effrayé. Mais en tournant le dos à son adversaire, il commit une servère erreur et le ninja de Konoha l'acheva d'un justu.

Shino retomba sur le sol de la forêt et courut à lisière de la forêt. Il reprit avec difficulté son souffle et essaya d'analysé calmement ce qui se passer.

A première vue, ils étaient attaqué par plusieurs villages étrangers, vu les bandeaux des deux ninjas. Donc c'était une alliance entre les différents villages ennemis.

Tout d'abord, il avait entendu une explosion du côté de la muraille puis des petites explosions un peu partout. Il supposa que ça devait être des pièges qui était activé. Et enfin, il avait vu des bâtiments qui commençaient à être détruit.

L'homme-insect soupira. Lui qui voulait tranquilement passait sa journée à ramasser les insects ... il se retrouvait à devoir combattre des ninjas.

Alors qu'il allait partir vers les combats, une odeur de roussis se fit sentir.

Shino se retourna alarmé et courut vers l'odeur.

« Ne me dites pas que ... »

Il activa un jutsu d'eau et commença à éteindre le feu qui venait d'être alumé dans la forêt. Comme il s'y attendait, trois ninjas apparurent.

Furieux, il s'exclama :

« A quoi ça va vous servir de brûler la forêt ?!

-A détruir tout Konoha. »

oOoOo

_4 minutes après la première explosion._

Merde !

Il est où Sasuke hein ?

Ils s'étaient pourtant tous mis d'accord sur le fait que le groupe Taka –leur groupe- n'entrait en action qu'après dix minutes ! Et pas une !

Mais non !

Monsieur Sasuke ne pensait qu'à lui ! Monsieur Sasuke pensait que le fait de combattre son plus grand rival était plus important que la réussite du plan ! Monsieur Sasuke a décidé comme un grand –tout seul- d'agir avec neuf minutes d'avances !

Il était pourtant capital que leur groupe ne se révèle pas avant que les principales forces ne soit fatigué et que les plus grand destruction de bâtiment soit fait ! Il leur fallait aussi l'effet de surprise.

Mais non ! Grâce à MONSIEUR Sasuke, Karin allait devoir revoir tout son plan d'attaque !

« Karin-chan ! Calme toi. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. C'est juste que tout s'accélère et c'est tout. Ce n'est pas si grave.

-Mais Suigetsu ...

-Calme toi. On va aller à la recherche de Sasuke pour l'épauler, d'accord ? »

Juugo soupira de lasitude.

Comment son frère d'arme –ninja confirmé et sadique reconnue- pouvait se transformer en gentil petit-ami au côté de la je-sais-tout Karin ? Surtout qu'il commencé à raconter des trucs clichés et il fallait avoué que ça énervait un peu Juugo qui commençait à craindre « l'amour ».

En plus, normalement c'est lui le plur romantique des deux non ? Bah non, plus depuis que notre cher apprentis-requin a exploré tous les livres pour « devenir le petit-ami parfait pour les nuls ».

Bon ! Il faudrait bien se décider un de ces jours à se jetter dans la bataille non ?

« Karin, Suigetsu.

-Ouais on arrive ! »

Le ninja d'eau s'avança près de son coéquipier et pointa son épée en direction du village d'où commençait à s'élever quelques flammes.

« En avant pour le carnage ! »

oOoOo

On entendait au loin des plaintes, des cris et des supplications. Les flammes crépitaient, les armes s'entrechoquaient et les bâtiments s'écroulaient. Les attaques fusaient et les ninjas hurlaient. La forêt commença a brûlé et les animaux s'enfuaient dans tous les sens. Les corps des morts et des bléssés s'entassaient des deux côtés.

La mort sonnait son triste glas.


	11. Le milieu

_**Chapitre 11 : Le milieu des festivités.**_

_7 minutes après la première explosion._

« Kiba. »

Il entendait un cri au loin mais n'arrivait pas à identifier la voix.

« Kiba ! »

C'était une voix féminine. Ami ? Non.

« Kiba, Réveille toi, je t'en supplis !

-Hinata ...

-Bon dieu ! Tu es vivant ! »

Il avait murmuré son nom dans un souffle fatigué.

Il savait qui était à l'origine de l'attaque. Il savait qui et ce qu'il voulait faire. Et cet personne avait promis de ne jamais remettre les pieds à Konoha et elle venait de rompre sa promesse.

Dire qu'il avait cru quand Naruto leur avait assuré qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais ...

Kiba n'aurait jamais du le croire. Il aurait du le tuer quand il le pouvait encore car maintenant tout le monde allait en pâtir.

Le ninja-chien en voulait à l'Hokage. Il lui en voulait terriblement.

Et il en voulait encore plus à Sasuke Uchiha.

oOoOo

_8 minutes après la première explosion._

Neji commençait à fatiguer ce qui était pas vraiment dans son habitude.

Mais il fallait avouer qu'il protéger à lui seul la propriété des Hyuga. Les ennemis surgissaient par dizaines et à chaque ninja tué, il en surgissait vingt. C'était intenable mais Neji serrait les dents et faisait honneur à son nom en tenant bon.

Son oncle Hiashi lui avait confié la propriété, il ne le décevrait pas.

« Neji ! Attention ! »

Le ninja se baissa in-extremiste et s'enveloppa dans le tourbillon du haké renvoyant ainsi les attaque.

Il s'arrêta ensuite et se mis dos à dos avec sa camarade. Il sourit légerement en voyant le rouge sur ces joues.

« Tenten ?

-Ouais, quoi ?

-Puis-je- »

Il se baissa pour esquiver une attaque et Tenten en profita pour envoyer un kunai explosif.

« -savoir pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je t'aide.

-Pourquoi ? Y a d'autre ninja à battre autres parts.

-Parce que- »

Tenten sauta et envoya plusieurs shuriken en prenant appuie sur le dos de Neji qui envoya une rafale de vent sur les côtés.

« -je- »

Tenten le tourna de force face à elle et sourit face à son air incrédule.

« Parce que je t'aime Neji. »

Sentant son coeur se réchauffait, le Hyuga attrapa sa camarade et l'emmena à l'abri.

Il lui sourit et replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille et caressa sa joue rouge d'embarras.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et il l'embrassa.

oOoOo

_9 minutes après la première explosion._

« Hokage-sama !

-Quoi ? »

L'Hokage acheva son adversaire d'un coup de pied puis courut vers le ninja qui l'avait appellé. Sur le chemin il se débarassa de deux ninjas ennemis en utilisant le multiclonage.

Il avait entendu les ordres de Shikamaru depuis le début de la bataille mais depuis environ une minute qu'aucun ordre n'était sortis. Il s'était inquiété et avait envoyé le ninja qui venait lui faire son rapport.

« Alors ?

-Shikamaru Nara est en ce moment en train de se faire soigner pas Sakura Haruno. Son groupe a été attaqué et ils ont reçu un poison corrosif mortel. Avant de s'évanouir il m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message.

-Alors ? C'est quoi ? Grouille !

-_« C'est un piège. Laissez tomber la protection des visages de pierre et allez vite protéger le bâtiment du Hokage ! C'était une diversion ! »_

-Bordel ! Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! »

Naruto cria à tous de battre en retraite vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage puis suivit le mouvement en jurant contre tout et n'importe quoi, rien que pour se défouler un peu mentalement.

Soudain, une explosion détruit le toit sur lequel Naruto courait et il sauta sur un autre bâtiment de justesse. Il jura et son visage passa à la colère quand il vit à travers la fumé le responsable.

Son adversaire sauta à quinze mètre de haut et prépara une justsu en en lançant des shurikens sur le biju qui les para avec des kunais. Des flammes fusèrent et Naruto les esquiva tout en préparant un multiclonage.

Alors que des clones allaient attraper le ninja un enorme serpent rouge apparut et les écrasa, tout en détruisant des bâtiments. Un crapeau bleu-vert apparut lui aussi et commença à se battre contre le serpent qui siffla quand il sentit une morsure.

Quand aux deux ninjas, ils se dévisageaient. L'un était en colère, l'autre souriant d'un air mauvais.

« Naruto.

-Sasuke ... »

Et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

oOoOo

_13 minutes après la première explosion._

Meeeeeeerdeuh !

J'aurais peut-être pas dut partir comme ça, bêtement à la recherche de Sasuke ! J'aurais peut-être dut attendre Karin car il n'y avait qu'elle capable de le repérer.

Bon maintenant il va falloir le trouver dans toute cette marée grouillante de ninja. Et c'était pas gagné.

Je saute sur un toit en abattant deux/trois ninjas.

Pas de Sasuke par là, ni par là. Pas ici non plus. Et que neni là-bas. Bref, que dalle. Trou noir complet.

Par contre si vous cherchez des cadavres, vous avez tout un jolie catalogue de toutes les morts excistantes de « tué par un justu » à « décapité » en passant par « torturé » et « plus de corps ».

Y avait pas encore de charognard mais on voyait quand même des bêtes attendre près de la limite de la ville, loin des combats mais qui se rapprochait petit à petit.

Soudain, deux ninjas apparurent devant moi. Des alliés à en voir leur insigne.

Je dégainait tout de même mes kunais en demandant :

« Qu'est ce que je voulais ?

-Vous soignez.

-Ah ouais ... »

Je me laissais faire en m'asseyant sur le sol et en grognant légerement de douleur.

Bordel mais c'est vrai qu'on m'avait touché au ventre et au bras et après la fin de l'adrénaline, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Heureusement qu'on était dans une zone au ¾ détruite et pratiquement déserte car les combats avançaient peu à peu vers le centre de la ville et vers les visages de pierre.

Ca devait faire plus de dix minutes de combat si les ninja-médecins étaient arrivés. Bref et dans tout ça moi je devais me dépêcher pour aller aider Sasuke car ça allait pas être très facile de battre l'Hokage et ses gardes du corps.

Pfff ... En y repensant, la veille, Sasuke n'avait absolument pas voulu que je vienne avec lui mais j'avais réussi à le convaincre. Et alors que je lui ai fait confiance pour qu'on intervienne pas tout de suite, lui il en a profitait pour partir ! Et sans moi en plus ! Grrr !

Le ninja m'annonça qu'il avait fini et je le remerciais d'un signe de tête.

Bon, il était temps !

oOoOo

_15 minutes après la première explosion._

« Ino ! Shôji ! »

Le ninja souffrait le martyre. Sa jambe le lançait terriblement et son bras gauche était hors d'usage. Tout ça à cause de cette stupide explosion !

« Merde ... Vous êtes vivant ? »

Il commençait vraiment à paniquer. Et s'ils étaient morts ?

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir ... Pas tout de suite, pas comme ça ...

« Shika-maru ? »

Son souffle se bloqua.

Sakura ?

Il se tourna le plus possible et vit sa camarade allongé à quelques pas de lui. Sa colone vertébrale faisait un angle étrange.

« Sakura, sa va ?

-Je- je crois. Je sens plus les jambes et j'ai une affreuse migraine ...

-Ne t'inquiéte pas et n'essaye pas de bouger, tu t'es surement cassé quelque chose. »

Il rampa lentement vers elle en maudissant sa condition et son désespoir naissant.

Il arriva près d'elle et vit qu'elle pleuré doucement en fermant les yeux. Il commença alors à lui murmuré que tout allait bien se passé, qu'ils gagneraient et que tout allait bien se terminer. Mais il n'en était pas très sur lui-même.

« Dit Shikamaru. On va mourir ?

-Non. Bien sur que non. »

Finalement, il essayait plus de se rassurer lui-même.


	12. La fin

_**Chapitre 12 : La fin des festivités.**_

_20 minutes après la première explosion._

Naruto était fatigué. Sasuke aussi.

Il s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes en se fusillant du regard à quinze mètre de distance. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et excités par le combat qu'ils avaient commencé.

Ils se respectaient en temps que rival. Chacun reconnaissait la force de l'autre. Ils attendaient ce combat depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Chacun avait d'avantage progressait et murit.

Leur dernier combat avait un goût d'inachevé et malgrès ce qu'avait dit Naruto, lui aussi pensait que l'un des deux ne pouvait pas finir autrement que tuer par la main de l'autre.

L'un des deux devait mourir.

oOoOo

_21 minutes après la première explosion._

Sasuke où es-tu ?

Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter !

En plus je ne peux pas progresser rapidement à cause de tous les ennemis qui m'attaque de toute part ! Et c'est assez frustrant de ne pas avoir le temps de faire payer les gens qui me blesse.

oOoOo

_22 minutes après la première explosion._

Sasuke devait avoué que la force du blond l'impressionnait.

Les coups de Naruto avait même aughmanté en puissance et en précision. Ils étaient aussi plus enragés, plus colèreux. Presque emplis de haine.

Ses pupilles montrés de la rage et de la colère. De la rage pure et une colère immense. Mais ses yeux brillaient aussi d'excitation devant ce combat fort en puissance. Car aucun des deux n'avait jamais trouvé d'adversaire à sa hauteur depuis leur dernier combat.

Le visage du blond montrait aussi sa satisfaction de voir que tout allait bientôt se finir et le désespoir de savoir qu'il allait devoir tuer son rival.

Sasuke se sentait un peu fiévreux. Ce combat .. Dépassait l'inimaginable !

Il encaissait les coups et en donnait avec le même sentiment. Celui d'accomplir et de faire ce pourquoi il était nait.

Les justsus et les kunais s'enchainaient.

Les poings et les pieds trouvaient un juste rythme pour parfaire cette dance mortelle.

Le champs était désert et dévasté par la puissance des attaques dans un rayon de cent mètre autour d'eux et aucun des deux n'y prêtaient la moindre attention.

Ils profitaient du moment présent, sentant que ça allait être leur dernier vrai défi.

oOoOo

_23 minutes après la première explosion._

Aie !

Je venais de recevoir deux shurikens dans le dos ! J'avais de plus en plus de mal à esquiver en plus de devoir m'échapper vers le centre de la ville.

Tien ! Une enorme explosion.

Qui dit explosion, dit grand combat.

Et qui dit grand combat, dit Hokage. Qui dit Sasuke.

oOoOo

_24 minutes après la première explosion._

Ca pouvait pas durer indefiniment. Il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Même s'il ne trouvera plus jamais de défi ou d'adversaire à sa hauteur, Naruot devait en finir. Il était Hokage et par cela devait protéger son village des enemis. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder inutilement.

Il était donc temps de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

Naruto ferma les yeux pour une seconde et appella à lui Kyubi. Le démon connaissait le blond –qu'il commençait même à apprécier alors qu'il le respectait déjà- et décida de lui accorder sa force pour cette fois, sans rien demander en retour. Il pouvait comprendre que c'était un grand moment.

l'Hokage rouvrit les yeux et Sasuke vit ces pupilles prendre un air sauvage.

_Kyubi ..._ se dit-il.

Pendant que le biju se transformait en hurlant sa combativité, Sasuke invoqua son imense squelette.

Ca allait commencé ...

oOoOo

_25 minutes après la première explosion._

Ouah !

Merde !

Zuuu-UU-ut !

Depuis que je n'étais plus attaqué par les ninjas, j'étais attaqué par des débris. En plus, la terre s'était mise à trembler légérement !

Bon c'était le signe que je me rapprochais de Sasuke, c'est bien.

N'empêche, tout était en ruine et menaçait de s'écrouler dès que je touchais quoicque ce soit ... Il fallait que je fasse attention.

WAAAH !

C'est ... ce ... Ne me dites pas que c'est ... Kyubi ... Mince de merde de zut ! Sasuke !

Et ça c'est ... Ouah !

Merde de chez merde, le combat allait prendre encore plus d'ampleur !

C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de le regoindre ... Enfin bon, j'allais pas rebrousser chemin maintenant, autant allait jusqu'au bou du plan !

oOoOo

_26 minutes après la première explosion._

_Cinq queu ..._

L'air s'électrisa et Kyubi/Naruto poussa un rugissement.

_Six, sept queu ..._

Des petits caillous voletaient tout autour de la bête. Un tourbillon de poussière tournoyait de plus en plus rapidement.

_Huit queu ..._

Un tremblement de terre acheva de faire s'écroulé toutes les structures.

_Neuf queu ..._

Un immense monstre rugit et se jetta avec force sur un squellette violet qui empoigna la bête par la gorge. Le bras qui tenait le sabre se fit capturé par des crocs acérés.

Le combat des titans débuta.

oOoOo

_27 minutes après la première explosion._

Mince !

Les maigres bâtiments encore debout s'écroulait comme des châteaux de cartes, manquant de peu de m'écraser à chaque fois. Fallait que je me sorte de ce guêpier et vite !

Il ne me restait qu'une solution et ça me faisait un peu peur pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je soupirais.

_FEU_

_Je suis feu et flamme._

_Mon corps incandescent s'élève dans l'air en crépitant furieusement._

_Mes flammes se mettent à dévoré tout sur leur passage._

_Je me tourne vers le combat et commence à dirigeait mon nouveau corps vers ces lieux. Je sens quelques piqûres de l'eau qui s'échappe de tuyaux, mais rien de grave. Rien qui puisse me détruire._

_J'avance de plus en plus. Mes flammes sont partout._

oOoOo

_28 minutes après la première explosion._

Les deux âmes se battaient de toute leur force.

Ils ne se battaient plus pour protéger leur vie ou celle des autres. Ils avaient même perdu de vue la raison pour laquelle ils se battaient. Mais ils se battaient parce qu'ils avaient envie de se battre.

Ca en devenait un objectif, un plaisir.

L'adrénaline, la douleur et la satisfaction d'avoir blessé l'autre. C'en était jouissant.

Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention au feu qui les entouré petit à petit. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à leur chakra qui s'épuisait très rapidement. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à leur force qui s'écoulait.

oOoOo

_29 minutes après la première explosion._

_Mal._

_Ca faisait mal. Le vent me soufflait dessus avec autorité pour que j'aille brûler ailleurs. Et les ninjas qui essayait de me faire disparaître me faisait mal aussi._

_Pourtant ... il fallait que j'avance. Le plan de la destruction devait être accomplis._

oOoOo

_30 minutes après la première explosion._

Alors que Kyubi/Naruto allait sauté à la gorge du squelette/Sasuke et que le squelette/Sasuke allait tranchait Kyubi/Naruto, les deux adversaires tombèrent soudainement au sol.

Le squelette disparu et laissa place à un jeune homme brun qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes et qui respirait bruyament.

Il s'approcha de son rival qui était dans le même état que lui.

Dans un seul mouvement Sasuke posa la lame de son sabre contre la nuque de Naruto qui lui dégaina un kunai et le posa sur son cou –à Sasuke-.

« Sasuke, quelle plaisir de te revoir après toutes ces années.

-Hn.

-Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi bavars.

-Toi aussi tu n'as pas changé Naruto. Toujours aussi têtue et énervant. Comment va Sakura ?

-Elle va bien. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

-Tant mieux.

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu es revenu ?

-Pour finir mon travail.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire Sasuke.

-Je sais. »

Ils se défièrent du regard.

La discution avait un air irréel mais ils ne s'en étonnaient pas.

« Au fait. Ami n'est pas morte.

-Ami ? Elle est où ?

-_Ici_. »

Sasuke sourit tristement et ferma les yeux.

Alors elle était venue finalement. Maintenant, ils étaient obligés de terminer le plan, que ça leurs plaisent ou non.

Pourtant il avait tout fait pour que ça ne finisse pas comme ça ... Mais finalement ...

« Adieu Naruto. »

L'Uchiha repoussa son ancien coéquipier et rentra dans les flammes qui l'acceuillirent sans le brûler.

« Si tu veux encore vivre, fuit. »

Il sentit une main lui caresser le visage et il sourit.

« Prête ?

-_Prête ..._ »

Sasuke ferma les yeux, invoqua toute sa force et ... _le village de Konoha explosa._

oOoOo

_**Dossier Ami Hamena :**_

_A participé à la destruction de 95% de KONOHA._

_A participé à la destruction de 14% de la forêt de KONOHA._

_Nombre de ninja de KONOHA tué inconnue._

_Nature de la liaison avec SASUKE UCHIHA inconnue._

_Degré de progression depuis sa fausse mort de 57%._

oOoOo

_**FIN**_


End file.
